


unreal, or yuri can't even with otabek sometimes

by 777335



Series: yuri can't even with otabek sometimes [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Swearing, THESE CUTE BEST FRIENDS I CAN'T, all of the swears, because these best friends, fluff af tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777335/pseuds/777335
Summary: otabek altin is a total anomaly of a human being and yuri is stoked to be friends with himone head canon i choose to have is that otabek is secretly ridiculous (usually via snap because while sms may not be his thing, he's a DJ with mischievous friends so his snap would be hype) and prone to doing things like: looking for his phone while he's holding it, falling for simple pranks, getting into deep arguments with his buds about things like which vegetable would win if vegetables were sentient and got in a fight and why, exactly, do you thing it's cabbage when it's clearly aubergine and you're wrong, etc., however! his resting blank face totally covers for him.  his friends do not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is rated t for language. purely for language, lmao.  
> tbh, i had a break and just wanted to write something cheery and short

 

Otabek has been deep in thought, like something is really bothering him, for over an hour.  It's driving Yuri out of his mind. He knows that it's an overreaction, but all he can think is if Otabek was willing to become friends with him so simply--  
  
_are you going to become my friend or not?_  
  
\-- then who was to say the end of their friendship wouldn't be as straightforward?  Maybe Yuri's soldier eyes had been better from far away and, up close, Otabek had realized why Yuri was always alone.  This was the most extended period of time they had spent together, like _ever_ , since they spent all of yesterday and part of the day before together as well.  Maybe Otabek was trying to think of the best way to escape a friendship he had kinda demanded.  
  
That thought hurts Yuri, like actual feelings hurt, because his literal cheeks hurt last night from smiling so much after hanging out with Otabek- it's some fucking dumb shit, but he loves it.  Having a friend is like stepping out onto the ice right after sharpening his skates, that good feeling right from the pit of his stomach.  If Otabek doesn't want to be his friend, then Yuri would be, like,  _crushed_ or something.

"Hey!" Yuri snaps, when he goes to hand Otabek his earphone back.  Otabek is so out of it that Yuri has to actually shake the thing in front of his fucking face. "What the fuck?" He says amicably, when Otabek jerks to attention.  
  
Otabek does the Otabek blush, which is to say his cheeks stiffen and his eyes get darker, like clouds are rolling in.  A subtle change, but one that has become apparent to Yuri.  It's strange that this friendship comes so easy, and sometimes Yuri forgets that until recently there was no Otabek in his life for things like: (a) discussing skating and everything it entails via facetime over country lines (b) ranting about Victor and Katsudon (okay, that one’s mostly Yuri, but Otabek nods along like he understands the actual physical _pain_ those two cause Yuri), or (c) having surprisingly intricate and thoroughly amusing daily Snapchat conversations with. 

Because, like, the day Otabek had responded to a text with just a request to add him on his (super secret) snap was pretty much the best day. Especially since the first thing Otabek sent Yuri was a picture of him in the gym, with the dog filter, no emotion on his face, and the mind-bogglingly fascinating caption of: _ain't no man alive on my level._ Yuri absolutely doesn't want to go back to life before Otabek.

"It's nothing." Otabek says.  
  
The fucking audacity of this fucking dude to lie right to Yuri's fucking face.  
  
"Fuck off, I'm leaving then. I don't plan on using one of my few free days to follow some sort of silent, brooding 90's heartthrob looking guy around.  You don't match my insta aesthetic."  Yuri snaps.

Otabek looks at the table, like he's embarrassed about not matching Yuri's aesthetic, which is ludicrous because (a) Otabek is the most conscious of aesthetics for social media, his Instagram feed is so fucking curated it's, like, sickening so (b) Otabek would know that he totally matches Yuri's aesthetic and (c) even if he didn't, he would probably just give Yuri that infuriating dead-eyed blank look-- the one he gave Yuri when Yuri first stole a sip of his coffee only to find out that Otabek does not, in fact, drink coffee black, but drinks it with literally all of the sugar that has ever existed and _pretends_ it’s black, and when Yuri had practically spat the coffee out with a muttered ' _Jesus'_ _,_ Otabek’s face had just gone, like, beyond blank and he refused to even _acknowledge_ the entire situation and, so, in conclusion, looking embarrassed is not Otabek's top thing.

"What is your fucking deal today, Beka?"  

"Well." Otabek's voice wavers slightly, which is unnerving.  "I was thinking," Otabek finally takes the proffered headphone from Yuri's hand and places it on the table.  He pauses, and then looks up, locking eyes with Yuri and,  _oh fuck, is Otabek really going to friend breakup with him?,_ "how scary it would be," Otabek continues, as Yuri steels himself and--  _wait, what?,_  "if Halloween",  _what the fuck?,_  "was ever on Friday the 13th."  
  
What.

“What.”  Yuri says.    

"But then I realized," Otabek's eyes gleam, "that didn't make sense because it's Halloween so it can't be.  It can't be on Friday the 13th, Yura." His voice inflection hasn't changed at all. 

Yuri is going to kill him.  He is going to be convicted of murder and spend his best skating years behind bars, because Otabek is actually fucking serious right now.  

"So, I was just thinking I was glad I hadn't told you, when I first thought of it, because you probably would have realized that immediately and thought I was dumb, and I only just finally got a chance to be friends with you, and I was hoping to not make you think I was dumb for a least another month."  
  
This might be the longest speech of Otabek's, sans any Yuri interjections, that Yuri has ever heard, but that's because Yuri can't talk.  He's honestly not sure he's still breathing even?  He's just gaping at Otabek because this has to be one of the most ridiculous things Yuri has ever heard anyone say in his entire life, just from every fucking angle.  This is like Katsudon and Victor level of du--- okay, no, untrue.  Nothing is that ridiculous.  But still.   _Still._

Otabek Altin, Yuri has realized, is a complete anomaly of a human being.  Yuri had realized that Otabek was blessed with a resting stoic face worthy of legend, and a few habits that made people assume he was some sort of deep poetic bad boy, even though this was not exactly _true,_ like, he means, Otabek is as cool as shit, but also consider, for instance, snaps from Beka's friends of Otabek: getting pranked by trying to drink from a squirt water bottle that they have loosened the lid on and then turning, dripping wet, toward his cackling friends like he is just _so done_ with their existence, or falling asleep on a couch and jerking awake until the final snap with “YASSS” as the caption over a video of Otabek smacking his head on the armrest, or a picture of Otabek curled up asleep in a ball on a nest of comforters with his little sister "like a wee little baby bear, no" or braiding his sister's hair and singing to her in what Yuri was pretty sure was _really good_ French, which makes it four languages that Otabek can speak that Yuri knows of-- but none of these things make sense together, with the image of Otabek as DJ/hero of his country/bike riding bad boy. 

And now this? This is just beyond.  _Be-yon-d._  
  
Oh my god," Yuri says, in pure sweeping disbelief, "honestly, your whole life is a lie? I can’t believe I thought you were deep? I can't believe I thought something was wrong?"    
  
"Yura," Otabek says, and he's so fucking serious and concerned, that Yuri is going to fucking burst. "I realize now that I was wrong."  
  
"Oh my god, Otabek," Yuri reiterates.

"It would have been scary though, if they ever were on the same day." Otabek comes up with, his brow furrowing, which is when Yuri gives up and his laughter spills out of him, unbidden.  

"Yura." Otabek intones, with a look of deep despair.  "This is why I didn't want to tell you."  
  
And Yuri loses it, like, 'sinking down in the seat, other people looking at him, almost knocking over his coffee, unrelenting laughter' loses it. This is fucking unreal. Otabek fucking Altin the fucking hero of Kazakhstan.    
  
"Oh my god," Yuri manages.  Holy shit, if anyone's watching then his carefully curated reputation is gone, but he can't actually seem to care and doesn't stay on the thought. "I'm, like, shook," he wheezes.  “The fucking Hero of Kazakhstan, Jesus Christ.”  
  
"Yura," Otabek says again, as though Yuri's name will make this all stop, and he sounds so fucking distressed, "it's not that funny."  

And it's not and Yuri knows it's not, but Otabek is making this face like today is a fucking disaster and nothing worse has ever happened ever and-

"Beka." Yuri whines.  
  
Otabek holds serious for about two more heartbeats and then snorts, and starts to laugh too, and that's so unexpected it makes Yuri's laughter worse.  Otabek laughing is like jumping into a pool in the middle of summer.  Yuri can see the waitress looking at them out of the corner of her eye and,  _oh my god oh my god oh my god_ , they have to stop laughing.  But every time he and Otabek make eye contact they crack up again, and that makes it even funnier.  He didn't know Otabek could laugh like this.

It takes them way more time than Yuri wants to acknowledge to regain equilibrium and act like human beings again.   

"I'm glad you gave me a friendship ultimatum, you weirdo."  Yuri says, as he presses his cheeks between his hands and inhales deeply.  "I'm really glad we're friends."  Which sounds dramatic, and he said without thinking, but it's true.  He's glad they're friends.   _Embarrassing._

"Me too." Otabek answers, before Yuri has time to really regret saying it or try to cover up that second of real emotion with his normal fight or fight _(flight my ass)_ response and then-- "Eyes of a soldier…” Otabek mutters, fucking smirking at Yuri. Smirking! At him!  "I can’t believe I thought you were that deep." And there's a grin in his eyes when he throws Yuri's words back at him but, despite that, Otabek manages to sound so put out, so utterly and thoroughly put out about the entire thing, that Yuri sputters, laughing once more.

"Never talk to me again." Yuri moans, putting his head on the table in faux despair, "My stomach hurts, I hate you."

"You're a dick." Otabek tries out, cordially, and Yuri might never breathe properly again.  "Stop laughing or I'm putting a video of you giggling on my instagram."

"Oh my god," Yuri complains, trying to regain control, even though Otabek hasn't touched his phone to make good on the threat. "Oh my god, Beka, just fucking stop talking and play me another song."

Otabek smiles at him and it's fucking unreal and the song he chooses, one of the pieces Otabek's working on for his next gig, sounds like spring and tastes like gold medals and Yuri has a friend and he can taste lavender in the air.

It occurs to Yuri later (after they leave the cafe, as he is dragging Otabek down the street toward a shop that looks pretty much sick as fuck, if the display outside is any indication) that--

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god, Beka, is your entire internal monologue like that?"  

Otabek declines to answer, but also has the decency to blush like a real human, which is pretty much an answer anyway. 

Un-fucking-real.

 


End file.
